


The Missing Are Only Found in the Movies

by Angelchexmex



Series: NoNoWriMo 2017 One-Shots [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Circle (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Canada, Desperation, Faked Death, Falling Apart, M/M, Missing, Missions, Regret, Roxy-centric, Sadness, Searching, fallout - kind of, finding eggsy, obsessive - Freeform, sad roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Roxy knew she shouldn't have let Eggsy leave, she just didn't know how wrong everything would go. But Roxy is nothing if not stubborn, and she won't rest until she finds Eggsy alive and well. No matter how long it takes.





	The Missing Are Only Found in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to edit this a lot more than usual because I wrote it in sections and then Roxy was in like three places at the same time and that just doesn't make sense.
> 
> I have another one-shot (sadly not of this verse but still Kingsman) already written for today but goodness knows when I'll get the time to edit it properly. 
> 
> Either way please enjoy and let me know what you think!!! (I'm kind of sorry for the vague cliffhanger.)

Roxy had known Eggsy was still upset when he left her side, but there was little she could do to soothe that hurt at the moment. It was obvious that she really had been forgiven, for all that Eggsy had been absolutely furious with her before he didn’t really blame her. She almost wished he did. She almost wished she could have fought to earn forgiveness. 

If she had fought to earn forgiveness maybe he wouldn’t have left with such a helpless look in his eyes. But, some wounds needed time to heal and Roxy would make sure they had that time. She’d stay with Eggsy no matter what and she’d help erase that pain from his eyes, no matter how long it took. 

Hugging herself briefly in comfort, Roxy strengthened her resolve. She needed to talk to Harry and Merlin, maybe even Tristan: Eggsy and Tristan had become so close over the last year. Nodding to herself, Roxy stood and tapped on her glasses to get Merlin’s attention. 

“Ye called Lancelot?” Merlin questioned, his voice was still tight and wary, waiting for something to go wrong. Hopefully he would lose that edge after Eggsy talked to him. Roxy wished he’d never had reason to sound like that in the first place.

“Is Tristan available?” She questioned, not voicing any of her thoughts. 

“Aye, he’s should be fillin’ out paperwork in his office.” Merlin replied, “he better be fillin’ ou’ paperwork or his next mission will be tah Greenlan’.”

Roxy snorted out a soft laugh, it felt nice to have a bit of humor now and she knew exactly how much Tristan hated the cold. The last time he had been sent on a mission during the winter he’d blown up every building he could get away with under the excuse that he needed to get warmth from somewhere. Roxy had watched some of the footage and had been nearly traumatised by his utter glee at the explosions and amused at his reluctance to leave the warmth they offered. 

“Don’t let him hear you saying that, he might actually go rogue.” Merlin grumbled in her ear as Roxy made her way to Tristan’s office. 

Roxy had never expected the life of a spy to involve either paperwork or desks, unless it was for a cover of course, but she’d spent a fair amount of time in her own office. It had become a bit of a safe space after a while. She could control everything about her office and nothing was ever a surprise there. For a spy, having any kind of safe space was an incredible gift. 

“Tristan?” Roxy questioned, knocking on the doorway since the door was already open. Tristan seemed to be packing up for the night, which Roxy found odd because there was almost always something to do but if he’d returned from a mission recently he would probably want to leave quickly. People who stayed at headquarters tended to get sucked into some kind of mission or training exercise.

“Do you require assistance, Lancelot?” Tristan question, voice just as flat as his pale grey eyes. Something about the empty set to both his face and eyes always made Roxy uncomfortable. All of the other knights made some kind of expression eventually, but Roxy had never gotten even the littlest twitch out of him. But Eggsy liked him and that was the important part.

“I wanted to talk to you about Eg-” Roxy winced slightly, some of the older knights hated it when they used actual names instead of codename, “about Galahad,” she amended, slowly moving further into the room.

“Galahad reacted negatively to Arthur despite all previous knowledge suggesting they were very close,” Tristan stated, and Roxy pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. “The two are no longer romantically involved.”

Roxy actually had to do a double take at that statement. As far as she knew, and she would have been the first person Eggsy told the second he got anywhere near Harry’s pants, the two of them had not been involved romantically or sexually. In fact, that was one of the things Eggsy had mourned the most, the loss of all of what they could have been. 

“They were never a couple,” Roxy stated. Tristan froze in his movements, the papers he had been about to place in his briefcase crinkling slightly under his tightening grip. Roxy narrowed her eyes at the slip. Did Eggsy really mean that much to him?

“Galahad was,” Roxy paused, trying to figure out the best way to word it, “unaware,” she finally settled on, “that his predecessor had survived and had been promoted to the position of Arthur.”

Tristan didn’t speak for a moment, and Roxy took the time to study him. He was ever so slightly ruffled: his tie was missing and his red hair was beginning to fall into his eyes. He also seemed to not know what to say and a horrible idea wriggled its way to the forefront of Roxy’s mind. 

“You and Galahad are sleeping together,” Roxy breathed out, and so many things made more sense now. Tristan and Eggsy had been so close and five months ago Eggsy had started getting better. He’d been eating more and sleeping more and smiling more. Roxy had thought he’d just started learning to deal with Harry’s death, but that wasn’t it. That wasn’t even close to the truth. 

“I thought he and Arthur had had a fight.” Tristan admitted, still slowly gathering his things as he spoke and thought. “But that’s not true. Instead,” Tristan froze for a moment, “instead he thinks I lied to him all this time about Arthur. He thinks we all did.” The most terrifying part of the entire exchange for Roxy was the utter lack of emotion in Tristan’s voice and face. 

“He just left,” Roxy offered. If she couldn’t help Eggsy right now, maybe Tristan could. 

Tristan didn’t wait a second longer, instead closing his briefcase and brushing past Roxy out the door. He didn’t even wait long enough to set the locks on his door. Roxy did it for him instead, mind reeling at the new information she had learned. She wanted to follow Tristan, to get a better explanation, but that could wait. Eggsy would be back in two weeks and she could talk with him then.

Three days later, Roxy worried that she’d made a mistake. Tristan had officially gone missing and two teams had been sent out to track him down. She’d thought he had gone with Eggsy, wherever it was that Eggsy had gone to, but Merlin had reported that Eggsy had last been at his mother’s and completely alone. 

A week after Tristan’s disappearance he was declared dead. He’d been killed while driving to his apartment, but by who no one knew yet. However, with every death of a knight, everyone was called to the table for a final drink. 

Five hours after Tristan was pronounced dead, Eggsy was declared missing. 

Roxy curled in on herself in her office, ugly sobs wracking her body and choking her. Tristan was dead, Eggsy was missing, and she didn’t know what to do any more. She just wanted him safe, wanted everything to go back to how it was before Eggsy had learned about Harry. If she just got that chance she would do everything differently. She’d tell Eggsy about Harry the second she found out and she’d never let him or Tristan out of her sight.

Her glasses pinged from where she had left them on her desk, and Roxy let them. She didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to acknowledge the world. She was so tired, so exhausted by the past two weeks that she wasn’t sure she could do anything ever again. But her glasses kept pinging and her gut wrenching sobs eventually slowed down so, with shaking hands and a trembling voice, she put on her glasses and awaited orders.

Merlin didn’t sound any better than Roxy felt. “We’ve got a mission fer ye Lancelot.” Roxy pressed her fisted hands against her thighs, forcing don’t the broken sound and swallowing it before it could get out. Fuck missions and fuck the world. They should be looking for Eggsy. 

But Roxy had a job, and the world was more important than her and what she wanted. She knew that. So, Roxy went on that mission and every mission after that. Every place she went she looked for Eggsy, and every time she returned empty handed she could see Harry and Merlin break just a little more inside. 

She was never put on missions with the new Galahad and rarely had contact with the new Tristan. Instead, Roxy took every mission abroad she could and visited almost every country in the world. She went on mission after mission for two years, and they were all the same in the end. 

There was no reason for her to think that a simple trip to Canada would be any different. It started out like any other mission, with Merlin in her ear and Harry seeing her off. Besides her interest about how the Canadian branch would be different, she cared little for the mission, and thought little about anything but gathering the needed information and getting home.

So, when Roxy was led to a briefing room she made sure it happened as quickly as possible and practically shoved everyone out the door in her hurry to get the mission over with. Roxy didn’t even hesitate or do a double take when she walked by a man that reminded her of Eggsy as she exited the meeting room. She’d spent nearly two years seeing Eggsy in nearly everyone she passed after all and maybe it was time she finally moved on. 

That didn’t, of course, stop her from sending a picture of his face to Merlin for analysis, just in case. She’d stopped running now, stopped chasing after the ghost that was Eggsy, but she refused to take the chance that she could run across him by accident and not know it was him. 

So she still sent a picture of the odd techy with brilliant blue hair and a half shaved head who wore too loose jeans and a t-shirt. He looked more like a rebellious teenager than anything else but his eyes were the same as Eggsy’s and his face was the same shape. 

Two days later, once her mission has been completed and she’s about three hours from going home, Merlin’s frantic voice sounds in her ear. That rebellious teenager is actually Eggsy and both Merlin and Harry are on their way. Roxy’s supposed to wait for them, she knows, but she doesn’t. She goes to find Eggsy again on her own because she lost him once and she’ll be damned if she loses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all know the drill. Want something written? Prompt it in a review and I'll write it!


End file.
